


a different approach

by deadpool2012



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpool2012/pseuds/deadpool2012
Summary: In his exhaustion and in an attempt to save his skin, Corvo manages to come up with an insane proposition. Strangely enough the man to whom he makes this offer, accepts.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Kirin Jindosh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	a different approach

**Author's Note:**

> hehe oh hell yea rarepair hell  
> hope that i did the characters justice??? 
> 
> enjoy!

The mission had been simple, get Sokolov back, destroy as many clockwork soldiers as possible, and most importantly, stop a madman. It should've been simple at least......But he was so so wrong.

\------------

Aventa felt much different, quieter, eerier, considering who lived in this region, it was no surprise. He made quick work of the guards at the station and headed towards the black market to restock. The shopkeeper recognized him, and so did Paolo, who threatened him. Corvo wasn't impressed, he'd met gang leaders before, so this wasn't anything new. They didn't clash, only because Corvo was feeling merciful. 

Upper Aventa was where he was starting to feel it, that unignorable fatigue. He couldn't sleep, nightmares haunted him. He couldn't rest, visions of his daughter, trapped, calling for his help, flashed in his mind. So instead all he could do was stay awake and fight, again and again.  
He stumbled into Jindosh's mansion, trying to make sense of his location. He pulled a lever, he heard Jindosh's arrogant voice. A clockwork soldier infront of him. Sharp, blades polished, staring at him as if he were prey. JIndosh invites him so they can meet face to face. They do, Corvo listens but his mind feels foggy. Jindosh notices.

As he makes his way through a maze of levers, platform and rooms, Corvo realizes with dread that he needs to pause. To rest, just for a bit. He was old, his youthful glow was no more. He traced his fingers over the silvergraph in the lobby, just near Jindosh's lab. The Inventors' smooth voice, filled his head, made him even sleepier. He stumbles. He falls.

\--------

The same nightmares again, Jessamine bleeding out, dying in his aarms. Emily's pained screams, her body turned to stone. He wakes with a shocked gasp. The first noticeable thing was that his arms and legs were bound, by rope supposedly. He blinked, once, twice, trying to get accustomed to the light. A shadow over him. Jindosh. The man spoke before Corvo's eyes could refocus.

"My dear Corvo, I knew you were old, but this...." Jindosh smirked. Corvo squinted. His mask was off. He wasn't going to give Jindosh the pleasure of panicking. The Inventor was bent, looking at him, no, peering through him. "Delilah was right, you are quite handsome, but even that won't be enough to stop me from doing this to you. I'll make sure to keep your face intact."  
Something shined, a scalpel. Damn it, was this really how he was going to go out? Getting cut into pieces by a lunatic? He looked around. He tested the ropes, too tight, even for him. An idea flashed in his head, and fuck, he could've laughed out loud at the bizarrenes of it, at the insanity. 

"You haven't even given me the chance to speak my last wrods." Corvo said hastily. Jindosh halted and put down whatever he was looking at, probably picking a bigger scalpel. He straightened his back and looked over. 

"You may proceed, even though I'm not the ideal listener for any parting speeches." He settled the metal down. The Inventor's scrutinizing gaze unsettled him. Corvo sighed, internally begged Jessamine to forgive him, and spoke.

"Instead of killing me slowly and watching my body rot, you could do something else. I'm sure you feel exhausted from having to meet deadlines and doing everything the Duke tells you to...Don't you want to rest for a while, to..." By the void he was going to say it. "Unwind?" He exhaled after the last bit left his mouth. Jindosh's eyes widened, his mouth parted. Then he laughed, doubled over, balanced himself on one of the tables. Corvo watched him. It looked forced. When he other man finally caught his breath, he rubbed at his eyes and spun around.

"Royal Protector, you're full of surprises!" His voice was high, there were wrinkles around his eyes. "So you are basically making a proposition to-" Corvo interrupted him.

"To fuck you, in exchange for mine and Sokolov's freedom." Jindosh hummed, his grin unfaltering. He lifted a hand to his chin in thought. He didn't look convinced. 

"And you assume that in all my right mind I would accept this offer? Just because, and I quote, I need to "unwind"?" He was playing him, Corvo knew how men like Jindosh worked, all pride and arrogance, but they were men and men's needs were...

"Yes. Think about it, we both need a good hard fuck. I take care of you, you release me and my friend. I also won't kill you." Jindosh let out an "oh" sound, smirking. 

"So this is what? A merciful act? Some sort of generosity?"

"No." He had nothing more to offer. It was JIndosh's call, and for some reason Corvo felt as if he had just dug his grave deeper. The Inventor paced around the room, adjusting jars, tools, he stopped in his tracks. 

"Well..that old goat was starting to get on my nerves anyway. He doesn't want to comply and if I continue to fry his brain he might kick the bucket." He crossed his arms behind his back and walked over to Corvo. "And, you are quite good-looking...Hm...What's life without a bit of spice?" Corvo's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"So does this mean that...?"

"I accept your terms." He moved behind the chair, his hands pulled at the ropes, tightened them. Corvo let out a hiss and Jindosh spoke again, leaned against his ear, his voice firm, dangerous. "But if you try anything, I will strap you to my electroshock instead." 

Corvo nodded. He felt the Inventor smirk again, and he started unfastening the ropes. They fell, Corvo lifted his hands to rub at the bruises. It hurt, as the blood flowed to his veins once again. However he noticed that Jindosh wasn't making any moves to releas the ropes around his legs.

"What about--"

"I changed my mind, I want to examine you first." Corvo felt a finger, it traced his shoulder, the back of his neck. Cold, it had to be his prosthetic. It went into his hair, fumbled there for a bit. Corvo shivered, yet he remained still. He heard footsteps, Jindo- Kirin came into view once again. A once-over and then the younger man was dropping to his knees. Right between Corvo's spead, bound legs. Oh fuck..

"I wish to taste you, I've never had another man's cock in my mouth before." His tone was anything but sultry, it sounded as if though he was analyzing the situatuion. "Would you like that?" His hands went on Corvo's clothed thighs, squeezing gently. They stared at each other. Corvo felt an uncertain pressure settle in the pit of his stomach.Kirin's eyes sparkled in the light, he was curious, the insane bastard. This felt surreal. It should've been awarming how hot it made him feel.

"Yes...I...I believe I would." He answered a tad hesitant. The side of Kirin's mouth crooked and he moved his hands to Corvo's belts. He took his time, lifting one of his shirts to trace his metal finger against his belly. Goosebumps raised on his flesh, whenever the younger man would run his fingernails on his hips. It's been so long. So long since someone, anyone touched him. At this point he didn't even care that that "someone" would be the enemy. But Jindosh was...he was magnifying. And his hands were so warm.  
After what felt like forever, Jindosh started palming at his crotch. Despite his cocky demeanor, his touches felt almost uncertain. It probably had to do with the fact that he also didn't have time to sleep around, unlike the Duke. That didn't stop him from getting hard however, and Jindosh's face shifted from serious to awe in the span of two seconds. He tilted his head, scooting closer, and moved his mouth as if to speak, but instead he placed his lips against the outline of his cock. Despite the barrier of clothes, he felt everything, tenfold. His hips bucked. Jindosh smirked against him. Damn it...that turned him on even more. Corvo didn't dare to move his hands, as they were currently too busy gripping the chair.  
Kirin closed his eyes, mouthed a bit harder. He poked his tongue out, licked a stripe along the length. Stopped at the tip. Corvo chased his mouth with a swift movement of his hips, but Kirin pulled away. There was a light flush dusting his cheeks, or maybe Corvo was imagining things. The Inventor sniffed, admired his handy-work for a second, then his hands were on his body once again. He made quick work of removing the heavy belts, pulled at his pants and garments, until his cock sprang free. 

"Oh my...well." Jindosh murmured, his eyes darkening. "I must admit, you are quite well endowed." A curious finger ghosted over the tip of his cock. Corvo bit his lip. He just wanted to feel the younger man's hot mouth again. As if to illustrate his eagerness, he canted his hips up. Kirin chuckled, spared him a quick glance and then he was leaning over his cock again. His soft, plush lips enveloped the head, Jindosh stayed still, considering the girth. Corvo felt the tip of Kirin's tongue tease at his slit, or perhaps it was unintentional? It didn't matter because it felt so fucking good. Corvo let out a quiet groan, to let the other man know that he was in fact enjoying himself. Jindosh hummed, the rumble causing Corvo's cock to twitch, precum collecting at the tip. The other moved his lips to inspect the phenomenon. He licked at it, curious. Considered the taste of it. Swallowed. Then got back to work. 

"Your taste is exquisite darling..." It was quiet and muffled, against his cock. The endearment would've thrown him off at any other time, but given the circumstances, he appreciated how it sounded coming from Jindosh's mouth. The other's lips wrapped themselves around his pulsating length. But instead of keeping it that way, Jindosh started to decent downwards slowly. Corvo's hands flew to the younger man's head, gripping his dark locks. Kirin growled lowly, glaring from underneath him scrunched up eyebrows. A warning. Corvo eased his hands. Kirin relaxed as well and continued. It wasn't seconds later, when he felt his cock hit the back of Kirin's throat. Corvo's thighs clenched around the other's head. He raked his fingers through soft short locks. They stayed like that, with Kirin trying to breathe trough the size, his hands on Corvo's waist. He waited, almost too patiently, for him to get accustomed to this new experience. Kirin sighed through his nose, somewhat shakily. Mindful of his teeth, he proceeded to bob his head. A gentle suction. A part of Corvo felt ashamed, how low he had stooped to offer himself to a member of Delilah's coup. But then again, Jindosh had also relented, so he must feel the same way. That or the genuins' curiosity and sense for exploration had no limits. Kirin's muffled moan brought him back to reality and he peered down at the other man. He looked completely out of it. Corvo was sure now, that the redness on his face was not just an ilussion. His toes curled in his boots, when Jindosh's teeth grazed the side of his cock on accident. Just as he was about to cant his hips up to chase that maddening warmth, Kirin pulled off of his cock. 

"Wha-" 

"Y-you said you wanted to take care of me?" He wasn't meeting the older man's eyes. His broken voice and panting reverberated through Corvo's skull, like a mantra. The desperation in it was what caught him off guard. What this still the same Jindosh? 

"Yes. I still intent to." Jindosh stood up, directly above Corvo. His breathing now even, he fixed the loose strands of hair, combed them into place with his long fingers. Corvo took notice of the tent in the man's dark green pants.

"You should feel lucky, few are the men who get to fuck The Grand Inventor." The tone didn't match his facial expression. His gaze was misty, his mouth a thin line. He rushed to unfasten the bow ties, then the neckpiece. Corvo studied him, watching the display carefully. "I will ride you." Kirin said that as if he were announcing an event.  
Corvo wasn't given any time to respond as  
long legs wrapped around his own. Jindosh gripped his hair, tilted his neck, until the strain made Corvo hiss. They kissed then, there was no gentleness in it, it was nothing like the way Jessamine had once kissed him. This kiss was all aggression, teeth. Jindosh shoved his tongue inside his mouth and Corvo grabbed his slender waist. He wanted to leave his mark on the Inventor, bruise his slender body. 

Kirin explored his mouth, bit at his tongue. Corvo wasn't even trying to fight for any dominance, He let the younger man do whatever he wanted, better not to test him. They both knew that if Corvo wanted he could flip them around, even as his feet were still bound to the chair. He was stronger, faster, but he was also tired. So instead he sat back, watched as Kirin paused the assault on his mouth and started unbuttoning his shirt. Corvo gazed at the now exposed flesh. He was even skinnier than he'd imagined. He remembered overhearing one of Jindosh's servants make note of his poor eating habits. 

When Kirin pulled the shirt over his head, his ribs became even more prominent and Corvo couldn't help but place his hands on them. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Your hands are so cold..." Kirin was looking at them. But he didn't move away. "I suppose, my body might not meet your expectations." He was right, Corvo had expected Jindosh to be built like Sokolov, hard muscle, wide shoulders, a firm stature.Jindosh was slim, long limbs, sharp collarbones, barely any muscle fat. For a second, just for a fleeting second, Corvo felt something akin to pity. Despite everything that this insane man has done, all of the pain and suffering that he has caused, there was one thing that Corvo could admire about him. His dedication, his ambition. He was isolated from the world, locked in here as if he were a machine. Barely slept, barely ate. What has this world really come to? 

Kirin snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You're distracted again." Corvo shook himself out of it. He groaned in shock when he felt Jindosh sloth their hips together, then shift them. "I hope you won't zone out when..." He was glaring again, but this time it wasn't nearly as threatening. Corvo shook his head and he mimicked the other's movement, which earned him smirk. "Good, because my patience is wearing thin." As he said that, he unzipped his pants, stood again just to drop them to the ground. Corvo didn't have the time to look at the younger man's naked body, Kirin quickly straddled his hips again. He wrapped his arm around Corvo's back, leaned his head against his shoulder. Kirin steadied himself, one leg on the ground. Corvo realized that he was going in dry, and while his cock was still wet from Kirin's previous ministrations, fucking him like this would still be painful.

"Wait- let me just..." He spat on his hand, much to Jindosh's dismay but he didn't stop Corvo from stroking saliva onto his cock. Kirin grinned, all sharp teeth.

"So considerate. Keep that up and you might just sweep me off my feet one day." He glanced at their hard lenghts. Adjusting himself, he gripped Corvo's cock and guided it to his entrance. Kirin's eyes were wild once again. And Corvo watched him, watched the tremor in his long legs, as he slowly yet surely started sinking down on his cock for the second time this evening. A harsh breath left the Inventors throat. He chuckled suddenly, his gaze fixed on something in the distance. 

"I wonder how Delilah would react, if she saw me straddling your cock like some wanton whore." Corvo then wondered how Jessamine would react if she saw him drapped on the enemies' chair, burried to the hilt inside the man. 

"Why do you care? She doesn't control you." He retorted, rocking his hips. Jindosh gasped and dug his nails into his back. 

"Oh my dear, of course she doesn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." He placed his left hand on Corvo's chest, running his fingers through the short hairs there. 

So they fucked. Kirin didn't scream, nor did he beg. No. The only sounds of pleasure that he managed to tear from his throat were muffled moans, the occassional groan or gasp. He shook throughout the entire thing, which Corvo assumed was due to unexperience. He slammed into his light body, leaving marks on his neck, shoulders, anywhere he could reach. For a moment he forgot, he forgot about Jessamine, about Emily, even about Delilah and the rest of her coup. Kirin was so warm, so real. This was real.  
When they both finished, Jindosh grazed his mouth over Corvo's cheek, his arms still wrapped around his back. 

"Come with me. Her and the Duke, you don't have a future with them, they're just using you." Corvo knew that Jindosh was aware. The man was the most intelligent person on the isles. Kirin hummed, pecked him once, didn't move for a minute, then stood. Corvo watched his legs give a slight shake, the way he stumbled. 

"And if I join alliances with you, won't the same faith follow? You'll use me up for information, then I'll probably be locked up in a cage like Sokolov." Kirin didn't look his way, too focused on putting his clothes back on. "You won't let me work on my clockwork soldiers...and I can't have that. You know that right, dear?" When he turned, his eyes looked empty, but he was smilling. 

"And you know, that I can't let your work continue..." Corvo didn't want to kill him, nor did he want to leave him with Delilah. But if Jindosh posed a threat to him and his daughter, there would be no other way. Kirin gave him a knowing look then he gestured towards the door. 

"Hurry now, Sokolov's waiting for you to carry him out of this tortuous mansion."

Corvo fastened up his belt and put his mask on. Jindosh handed him his weapons. Their fingers touched and Corvo noticed how Kirin's mask crumbled for a second. Just a second. 

"I'll come back for you Jindosh." 

"Whether you fall to my blade, or I fall to yours, your secret is safe with me." He smirked and Corvo knew, that they would cross paths again soon.


End file.
